Beautiful Nightmares
by I eat a lot
Summary: Is it a dream or a beautiful nightmare? Because the man before her is such a handsome person who took her breath away.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha

I came up with this story for my English class at fanfiction. Just some random idea that doesn't any real destination. Thanks for the read :D

**THIS STORY WILL NOT BE BETAED. ALL COMMENTS ARE WELCOME BUT PLEASE LEAVE OUT THE GRAMMARS PART, THANK YOU.**

* * *

I don't want to fall asleep. Because anytime I did, he would be there. The long silver haired man with pale snow white skin, each of his cheeks bore twin purple strips tattoo-like marks; the same color that covered his eyelids. There was a crescent blue moon on the center of his forehead. His ears were slightly pointy, elfish-like. He wore an ancient Japanese white attire with red patters over the shoulders and the bottom sleeves. His feet wore a pair of black boots. On his right side was a big puffy pelt that started at his waist and over his right shoulder. Was it his tail? It could move as if it was alive if he willed it. It was so long that it nearly dragged on the ground on the back. His chest wore a black armor, the spiky metal part started just above his chest and over his shoulders. His golden eyes were always cold, and his face looked bored.

Emotionless.

The dream started on my fifteenth birthday. It was vague at first, all I could remember was his golden orbs. But than it became clearer with each time I slept because he always invaded my dreams.

In the dreams, I was in another era, as if I went back in time. The sky looked bluer, the air was fresher, everywhere were forests and natures. Some part where buildings had occupied were none of the moderns', but ones that I remember seeing in history books. There was no cars, no electricity, or anything that related to the modern days.

There was a small creature, looked like a toad but with a bird-like mouth. His body was that of human's, or stood like a human's. He was a dark green color. Like anyone else, he wore ancient Japanese traditional clothes; his was brown and silk quality was finer than others commoners. On top of his head was a black hat. The green little toad-like creature was no taller than my knees. And like the silver haired man, they both had claw-like hands.

I was called by a different name when I was inside the dreams, Rin. The small creature told me they were demons, and his name was Jaken while his lord was known as Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was the ruler of the Western Land. He was powerful and deadly.

In the dreams, I was myself, yet I wasn't. I fear the demons, yet a part of me yearned to be with them, longed for them as if it was the most natural thing to do. The feelings were strongest towards the demon lord. No, that was not the right description for my feelings. I felt like I could not live without him. Like being beside him was my rightful place. It was almost as if I was in...

Shuddered.

It was almost as if I was... in love with him.

It wasn't normal to have dreamt of the same person every second I closed my eyes. And it wasn't the same dream, but a continuation series-like. Almost as if I were really traveling there each time and again.

As strange as the dreams may be, it wouldn't bother me if that were all there was to it. A dream. But no, it got worst. Way worst.

I was a light sleeper and didn't need as much sleep as others, six hours a day was enough. However, recently I felt sleepy so often, like all the time. Sometimes I felt asleep without realizing. I slept ten to twelve hours nowadays and could sleep for more if my mother did not wake me up. It was like I would sleep forever.

What's worst is, I sometimes found myself in the other world even when I was awake. Once I brink my eyes or someone called my name, I found myself back in this era, standing stupidly somewhere. I am losing my mind. I don't know what 's real or dream anymore because they engrossed very so often that it's driven me crazy.

I don't want to fall as sleep again and lost myself to another world. I can feel him breathing down my neck even now. I don't know what to do and don't want to live in a crazy institution either.

I don't want to go to sleep. Because he's there waiting for me.  
Because the next time, I might never wake up.

.

June 15, 2013


	2. Chapter 2

**Still have no clue where this story is going. But somehow this makes it all the more interesting because I have to find out what happen as I write. :DD Since this story has no real lead, it could be long or short, complete or drop depending on my mood and the readers. So if no one care and I lost interest then it would be time to say goodbye. **

**I have a few chapters that is nearly finish, just a few hundreds more words, but cannot finish it. It's annoying because it's like you are looking though a glass wall where you can see but can't touch or pass through. Make sense? Nuh? Doesn't matter, lol.  
**

**If my crazy writing mood let up, I should have a few stories update. Castle of death, Love Lust Attraction and a few more. SOUL MATE is one that I REALLY REALLY want to write, but I can't. That one will be publish on MY OTHER ACCOUNT though. For now, I would just let my crazy mood take over and write whatever that's comes to mind. :D**

* * *

"Rin, what've taken you so long?!" shrieked the green toad imp.

"Oh, master Jaken, will you stop screaming like it's the end of the world? I was just gathering flowers." Rin answered sweetly. The fifteen year-old girl in a pink and blue kimono that hung lovingly over her womanly form stride toward her little friend with grace.

"Do you know how long we have been waiting for you? You stupid human girl!" Jaken retorted angrily.

"Jaken. You will not use that tone of voice with me!" Rin's sweet voice suddenly turned cold and filled with authority. Her eyes sharpen into a glare. Jaken shrank back in surprise, forehead breaking down sweats. "I may be a human, but I still am your mistress!"

Jaken gulped, his green little head turned pale.

"You- you..." stuttered the imp demon whose eyes were about to jump out of their sockets.

The dog demon lord who had been sitting quietly against a tall willow tree was now had his attentions focused on her.

Suddenly the human girl started to giggle and laugh wholeheartedly at the terrified toad demon. "I didn't think it would work so well. I will remember to use it again." The girl cupped her stomach that started to hurt from laughing so hard. She didn't know why she was using such line. She just knew that it would scare the hack out of the imp. And the look on Jaken's face was more than worth it.

"You insolent child! What were you thinking scared me like that?!" Jaken pointed a claw sharply at her. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack," Jaken murmured the last part silently to himself as he brought a hand to cup his small chest.

Rin had no memories of who she was or how she had come to. She remembered nothing from before she had turned fifteen. Her first memory was standing inside the beautiful garden at the Western Fortress, and Sesshomaru was there staring at her like he had seen a ghost. Well, his expression back then was unreadable to her, but after she had been around him for nearly six months, she had learned to read his expressions. And the one he had worn on his god-like handsome face back then was a shocking look.

For a moment, she was afraid of him. He was so… different. Unique. But somehow she trusted him. Deep down she knew she could trust him and that he would never harm her. She felt like she had known him for a long time. Even thought she could not remember anything but she was happy being by his side. She may be scared of him at first, but not anymore. And it would never happen ever again.

Master Jaken told her that they were demons. Rin was confused because demons weren't support to be existed. But she was clearly wrong because after traveling with her lord for a few months, she saw demons roaming all over the land as if they owned it. Which in a way they did. The western land belonged to Sesshomaru.

Even without her memories, she knew she wasn't from here. But from where she knew not. She came from a place where demons were believed to be myths. Buildings were piercing through the high sky and there were many things she would never see around here.

She wasn't sure how she had those so clear yet hazy memories of hers. And the strangest thing was she never doubted its existence. Somehow she knew that the other world was real.

"Why are you being so serious Master Jaken?" Rin poked Jaken's punting cheek while she stood towering over the imp. "We both know that I am not your master." She smiled brightly before turning on her heals and headed toward the demon lord who was still having his burning gazed on her.

Rin blushed slightly, her body felt hot and cold from the intensity of his golden orbs. But she smiled.

"Rin," he spoke her name when she was within his range. Her heart skipped a beat just from hearing his deep, smooth, monotone voice. She remembered him calling her that name the first time they had met. In the back of her mind she argued that it wasn't her name, yet Rin sounded so right for her.

She asked Sesshomaru about who she was, but all she got from him was, "You are safe here with this Sesshmaru, your ally." Rin had been drilling on the subject of how they had met and what their relationships were but she found no answer other than the old boring line, "I'm your ally". Still, she was with him.

His actions were suspicious. Why did he have to be so secretive? He was hiding something from her, she was sure.

Yet, she trusted him without a single ting of doubt. Strange.

Her breath hitched as she stood close to him. Suddenly the air seemed to disappear and her lungs were begging for oxygen. She always felt that way around him. Rin smiled.

"I brought you flowers," she told him brightly showing him the bundle of wildflowers. Why did she think he would like the flowers? She sure as hell had no clue. Yet, she brought them to him all the same because she wanted to please him.

Sesshomaru looked at the flowers, his eyes focused on the one blue flower that stood out among the others. It was the same yet so different to the other colorful flowers. It was so lovely and elegant.

Without a word, Sesshomaru stood up, reached out to the small flower. He looked at it for a moment as he held it tenderly inside his hand before he looked at Rin, whose eyes were following his, and gently lifted his hand toward her face. The flower was neatly tugged between one of her ears. Rin stared at him in awe, but didn't dare to breath. His claw hand linker slightly longer than necessity on her raven hair before it gently trailed down her pink flush cheek. Rin's heart felt like it would burst because of the rapid thumping inside her ribcage, sending strong waves of blood cursing throughout her veins and her entire body; her world was spinning. The area that his hand had touched felt like it was burning, yet it sent cold chills down her spine.

The corners of her lips shifted up slightly under his powerful gaze, feeling uncomfortable but not unwelcome. Her eyes diverted toward her feet. Sesshomaru dropped his hand from her now beat-red face and, without a word, walked away. Rin's smile was breaking into a toothy grin, wanting so much to jump up into the air from happiness. As she watched his long silver hair swayed on his back as he gracefully walked away, Rin decided she would keep the blue flower with her.  
Always.

"-ko! Meiko!" she blinked at the female voice calling her name. From the tone of it, the person should have been calling her for a while now. "Meiko why are you ignoring me?!" screamed Eri, Meiko's best friend. Meiko turned toward her right where her best friend was standing. "And what are you doing standing at the edge of the roof for?"

Meiko looked down at her own feet and cold terrifying chills crept down her spine; her knees felt weak as she took a step away from the edge. She was standing on the school roof; a three stories building. As if to confirm where she was, the winds picked up and blew straight at her face.

"Am I not good enough for you to answer me? Hm," Eri pouted, hands on her hips, making a mucking angry posture. But her friend had always been daydreaming so she was not really angry.

"I," Meiko started, but her throat felt so dry and hoarse. "I don't-."

"Stop day dreaming. Lunch break is almost over!" Eri interrupted, grasped her friend's arm and pulled her away from the edge, but stop in her track.

"Wow, that flower is so pretty. Where did you get it?" Eri exclaimed, looking at the side of her ear. Taking the hint Meirko touched the side of her head and her heart was nearly stopped as dark fear filled her inside.

It was a blue flower!

Rin's blue flower…

.

And to be continue, :D

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews ^_^ I decided to continue it :D**

**Shelisa**: thanks, I will try :D

**Caloola**: Thank you :)

**Taraah36**: lol, I will have to see. Thanks for the review :)

**Icegirljenni**: Thanks. And no, she's not hallucinating.

**Smpt**: Thanks. I'm curious too :D

June 24, 2013


End file.
